1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for releasably fastening the cooling member to an integrated module and, in particular, relates to such a module wherein the terminals of the module are disposed on the underside and extend up to the edge of the module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of screwing or the method of pinching by way of a resilient design of a cooling member itself is frequently applied for fastening cooling members to individual semiconductors. These methods, however, are not suited to fastening cooling members to integrated circuits, particularly to integrated circuits having a multitude of terminals disposed on the underside, which terminals usually extend up to the edge of the module. It is known, for this purpose, to groove the cooling member directly to the top side of the integrated module. The disadvantage of this method is that the cooling member cannot be non-destructively separated from the module. It has been disclosed, for the releasable fastening of a cooling member to an integrated module, to press the cooling member onto the integrated module from the top with the assistance of a spring clip. Such known spring clips consist of sheet spring steel and therefore create the hazard of a short circuit of the terminals disposed on the underside of the module and extending up to the edge of the module. In order to avoid this hazard, insulator parts are additionally disposed between the spring clip and the integrated module. This, in turn, has the disadvantage that insulator parts must also be manufactured in addition to the spring clip and then attached and that, further, the spring clip takes up additional lateral space, this being extremely undesirable in light of the high packing density of modern electronic systems. Since the known spring clip for releasably fastening a cooling member to an integrated module press the cooling member onto the module from the top, additional spaces also wasted by the spring clip in the height and the cooling member must be made correspondingly smaller given a prescribed overall height; this can lead to the fact that the cooling capacity is no longer adequate.